Culdeefan4
Culdeefan4, or Ritchie Blade online, is a minor YouTuber who makes gaming-related videos. He does walkthroughs, minigames, vlogs for his channels. He also writes fan fiction for deviantArt, Wattpad, and FanFiction.net. Background On Christmas day in 2010, the young Culdeefan4 started his channel. Being so young and little access to screencap software, his original videos were recorded off of an Insignia camcorder. This resulted in noobish, low quality videos. He even admits himself that he couldn't watch any of his old content in the present. In 2014/2015, however, he acquired both screencap software for his Xbox and his Computer, allowing for more high-quality videos. He then went on a purge for his channel, deleting most of the camcorder videos. Channels Culdeefan4 runs many YouTube channels. The first opened after Culdeefan4 was Culdeefan4PlaysSG. which quickly became obsolete and unused. Next after that was DestructionOmega, a channel for one of his friends failed YouTube groups. Since the group ended up dying before being made, he is planning on deleting the channel. After that was his first actually running channel, RilinCraftGaming. This is a walkthrough-based channel. It is still obscure, but Culdeefan4 hopes it will become popular in the near future. The final channel Culdeefan4 has opened up is MightytheArmadilloMTA. This channel is a vlogging channel created to update his readers on deviantArt and fanfiction.net about his stories' status. Currently, however, MTA is officially dead and the state of RilinCraftGaming is unknown, but the channel is currently unused as it never gained any ground. Instead, Rilin plans on doing everything on his main channel, now renamed RilinPlays. Fan Fiction One day, while searching through the internet, Culdeefan4 discovered deviantArt. And, after making an account under the name Shadowsora53, began writing fan fiction on the site, as he has horrid drawing skills. Starting out, you could tell that he was new to writing. However, a rewrite is planned for all his early chapters, as to make them a higher quality. He currently has 4 pieces of fan fiction running on the site, and many more to come. Later in his writing, he discovered fanfiction.net: a website dedicated to fan fiction. So, Culdeefan4 made an account on there, again using the name Shadowsora53. He currently has 4 stories on that site, and even more planned for the future. He then discovered Wattpad. Still going by Shadowsora53, he begn leaning more towards using Wattpad since it was a mobile-friendly app. Currently, he only has two stories running on DeviantArt, 4 on FanFiction, and multiple on Wattpad YouTube collaborators Culdeefan4 has recorded with multiple people on YouTube. His main recording partner is the also obscure YouTuber Shadowriku53. The reason for this being that Shadowriku53 is his only friend with recording software, Skype, and a computer that can at least handle gaming. He has however recorded with others. Back when he just had his camcorder, he did a few videos with CameraShyGuy: a long time friend of his. Out of all his friends, Culdeefan4 has known CameraShyGuy the longest, and even helped to come up with his name. He wishes that his friend was in more videos, and plans to include him in them soon. Another one of his friends is W0LvEs0fAnArChY, a friend of his from school that he plays with on Xbox. Wolf doesn't currently have a channel, and has appeared on Culdeefan4's channel as LoneWolfPack213 before changing his Xbox gamertag to its current one. He co-hosts the series Nation Labs: a Minecraft video series where him and Culdee review Xbox Minecraft updates. Currently, the series is on hiatus, and will return once Culdee fixes his Xbox capture software. Wolf has also appeared as a guest commentator in Culdeefan4's series Survival Games with Shadowriku53 for one episode. Problems with channel Culdeefan4 Other than it being obscure, there are a few problems with Culdeefan4's channel. The first being that he has vary little artistic talent, so his icon and banner are not the best. Also, his update dates are infrequent. The reason behind this is that Culdeefan4 is at a point in his life where things can happen without warning, so he sometimes cannot meet recording dates. He also cannot upload on a promised date. He explains the reason being that whenever he promises a video on a certain date, something always happens to make him busy, and he becomes unable to upload. He also has horrid memory, so he sometimes forgets as well. Problems with channel RilinCraftGaming The main problem with his walkthrough channel is that it has yet to be discovered. This can be attributed to the fact that so many people are trying to get noticed on YouTube that his channel has gotten lost in the crowd. He also does not have an intro for this channel, nor a banner and icon. Problems with deviantArt and fanfiction.net He has very few problems with his fanfiction.net and deviantArt accounts. The main one for his deviantArt account is the infrequent updates. This is also a minor problem on hi fanfiction.net page, but a larger problem exists there: lack of attention span. Due to his lack of an attention span, he has four stories on fanfiction.net that he has to keep updated. Due to him having four others on dA, this becomes a major problem. He, however, does try to balance it. Trivia - Culdeefan4 has ADHD, or attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. This condition can cause hyperness and an inability to pay attention. - Culdeefan4 has appeared in Shadowriku53's livestream series Night of Debauchery. It is a series of livestreams of him, Culdee, ShyGuy, and their friend MarcoPants fooling around and playing videogames. There are three videos in the series: Night of Debauchery, Day of Debauchery (which added in Wolf and Riku's brother, EpicHurricane), and Day of Debauchery POV 2, a video on Culdeefan4's channel that ha another perspective of the hangout. The nights last longer than the livestreams, as they are all-night parties. The only one not to last all night was the Day of Debauchery. There have also been three other nights, but none of them had livestreams. - Culdeefan4 is a fan of both the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game and Magic: The Gathering. He plays Magic more, but only because that is what most of his friends play. - All reviews that he has received on fanfiction.net have been either positive or mostly positive. - Culdeefan4 loves viewer feedback, whether it be constructive criticism or compliments. It lets him know what to change and what to keep doing.